videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic and All-Stars Racing Domination
Sonic and All-Stars Racing Domination is a new installment to the series. It will be released some time in August 2014 for XBOX ONE/Playstation 4/Playstation 3/PC. A game with the same name is being developed for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, but it will play differently. (Note: The Article will undergo various changes over time. It will not remain like this at later points.) More characters will be added later. Characters Vehicle Types Sprinter: These vehicles are designed for acceleration. They are able to achieve their top speed in only a few seconds. Glider: These vehicles are mostly designed to perform best on either aerial or nautical segments of a race. Limitless: These vehicles are desgined to have a high top speed. However, these top speeds tend to come at the cost of another attribute, such as handling or acceleration. Heavy: Large vehicles that can push around lighter vehicles. They tend to grip well, but they are at risk in flying segments due to their weight. Drifter: These vehicles that perform well while drifting and turning, making sharp turns no problem. All-Around: Vehicles that are well-balanced in every category. Recommended for beginners. Starter Unlockable Third-Party Characters Tracks (Add what tracks you want, DO NOT remove any tracks) 'Neon Cup' *Windy Hill (Sonic Lost World) - Car/Plane *Studio Amigo (Samba De Amigo) - Car/Boat/Plane *Palmtree Panic (Sonic CD) - Car/Plane *Luminance Bridge (Original) - Car/Boat 'Harmonic Cup' *White Solitude - (Original) Boat/Plane *Irohazaka (Initial D) - Car/Plane *Magma Rift (Sonic Free Riders) - Car/Boat/Plane *Melody Illusion (Original/Vocaloid) - Car/Boat/Plane 'Third-Party Cup (Bonus)' *The Nether (Minecraft) - Car/Plane *Night Rider (LittleBigPlanet Karting) - Car Only *Composer's PC (Vocaloid/UTAU/Original) - Car/Boat/Plane *2fort (Team Fortress 2) - Car//Plane DLC TBA All-Star Moves Each character has their own all star move. It can be used by filling up the All-Star meter in a similar behaviour to that of the previous game. Not all characacters have been announced, so not many all-star moves have been added at the time. Sonic: Transforms into Super Sonic for a short period of time, flipping any nearby racer. Dr. Eggman: Creates a mini-Death Egg which shoots many homing missiles at the racers ahead. Tails: Summons two tonadoes which equip firearms and explosives, and are later sent to attack nearby racers. Amy: Throws Piko Piko Hammers that knock over anyone that gets hit. Knuckles: Uses the Master Emerald to shoot a green Chaos Blast. Shadow: Transforms into Super Shadow and releases a Chaos Blast. Metal Sonic: Activates the Lost Labryinth Treasure to form a giant version of his Black Shield. Tails Doll: Uses the Curse of the Tails Doll, which causes anyone near the Tails Doll to have their screen go static and the scenery turn red for a short time every two seconds (oh, and it scares the driver, causing them to drive at a slower speed, too). AiAi: Becomes his ball form and crushes anyone who goes near. Miku Hatsune: Jumps on top of her car and starts singing. The musical notes emitted knock over anyone who is unlucky (or lucky) enough to get hit by one. Rin Kagamine: Len jumps into Rin's car and fires a machine gun with bananas as ammunition, which blurs the screens of anyone hit and makes the road slippery (if used on the road). Sanic Hegehog: Activates the "GO FAST" button on his car and, well, you get the idea... Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:PC Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games